


rock his world

by beaconhillsfinest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode AU: s04e04 The Benefactor, F/M, High Heels, OH SHIT I FORGOT THIS ONE, Sassy Lydia, and everyone watches, i mean she touches lydia's boobs, idk why im still tagging, kinda malydia, kinda scydia, like bhhs is her bitch, lydia owns beacon hills high school, malia doesn't even care about sexuality, okay im done, stydia if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaconhillsfinest/pseuds/beaconhillsfinest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Lydia asks Liam out instead of Kira</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock his world

The pack met by the school buses to talk about their latest problem: _Liam Dunbar._

After Scott and Stiles confronted him in the hallway about Scott biting him, and Scott pulling a Derek Hale move on him, the two knew that they wouldn't be able to talk to Liam about the supernatural in the way they'd like.

So now they had to trick him. But how?

"I say we should just chloroform the little bastard and call it a day." Stiles said, which Malia responded in agreement to. Scott, however wasn't on board with that plan. "We're _not_ killing or kidnapping him." Scott said firmly, which caused Stiles to sigh in defeat. Lydia piped up, "Well, let's think smarter," she said, "let's say there's a party and we invite him." The pack gave facial expressions of acceptance. "How are we even gonna get him there? Someone has to ask." Kira said.

Malia instantly shook her head, and Stiles and Scott pretended to be interested in something else, so it only left Kira and Lydia. Lydia looked at the kitsune. She saw potential. Kira had that innocent yet alluring look that could draw in any guy easily. She could pull it off. But that thought left her mind once she saw Scott's eyes lock on with her own, and they were practically begging her to not let Kira be the one to ask. Lydia sighed and closed her eyes.

"I guess I'll do it." she said. Scott smiled at Lydia for that, and Lydia half smiled in return.

 _He so owes me, she thought_.

Stiles looked at the banshee with a raised eyebrow. "So you're gonna ask out a freshman?" he asked, and it almost sounded like there was jealousy in his voice, but no one caught it.

Lydia pursed her lips as she thought about her answer. What could go wrong? He's just another guy, the only difference is that he's a lot younger than Lydia usually goes for. And she thought that he was kind of attractive. She liked his eyes. "Why not," she said, "He's cute. Besides, isn't a little role reversal fun?"

Stiles was about to object when he was interrupted by Malia. "It could work," the werecoyote spoke, "she could definitely pull it off." Both Stiles and Lydia were shocked by her comment, and Stiles gave her an are you kidding right now look. Malia looked around at her friends with a confused expression. "What? Lydia's an attractive girl," Malia said as she moved in front of Lydia, "and maybe if she exposed her boobs more," she said pushing Lydia's cleavage up, earning a surprised look from Kira and Lydia and a slightly turned on one from Scott and Stiles, "fixed her hair into a more suitable look," she said as she pushed Lydia's hair behind her shoulders, "There." Malia said, returning to her place next to Stiles. "Liam will go on hormonal overdrive when he sees you," Malia said smiling, "and he might even jumpstart his heat."

Stiles looked at Malia with awe and started talking silently with her, while Lydia turned to Scott. "Scott, you're a guy who's opinion I trust," she started, "this'll work right?" Scott tried his best to stare at anything but Lydia's breasts, but it was getting a bit difficult, so he quickly nodded his head with a tight lipped smile. Kira chuckled at Scott's behavior and put a hand on Lydia's shoulder.

"Rock his world, Lyds."

 

Liam completely spaced out in Algebra.

He was too busy thinking about that weird guy with a slightly crooked jawline who bit him at the hospital.

_Why the hell did he bite me?_

_What did he want with me?_

_How did the bite mark heal?_

_Who was he?_

These thoughts flooded his mind until the bell rang, indicating that the class was over. As he got up to exit, his best friend, Mason, was waiting for him at the doorway. The two started talking but Liam forgot what the conversation was about because he got distracted by something.

Not something, actually.  _Someone._

Lydia Martin.

It was as if she walked in slow motion, her long red hair flowing behind her as she walked, her confident smirk on her face. Her heels clicked loudly on the tile floor, and with the way she walked down the hall, you would think she owns the place.

Suddenly, Liam's brain actually processes that she's walking towards him. Once she reaches him, Liam tries to speak, but he can't find any words to say. Luckily, Lydia did most of the talking anyway.

"You're Liam right?" she asked him, and Liam nodded in response. "Good! Well, I heard you're quite the lacrosse player for a freshman and I want you to come to a party tonight." she said, tilting her head and curving her lips into a sultry smile. Liam's eyes widened, as well as Mason's. Lydia didn't wait for a response from him, knowing that he was flustered, so she kept going. "Well, Liam, I'll text you the deets," she said, taking the pen from Liam's hand and writing her number on his hand, "and I'll see you at 8 tonight." Lydia winked at him before she flipped her hair and strutted away, her heels clicking against the tile floor.

As Liam watched her walk away, Mason made a weird noise before talking. "Did Lydia Martin just invite you to a party?" he asked.

Liam nodded his head, "Yeah," he said, "yeah she did."

 

As Lydia prepared to get in her car to pick up the freshman, her phone vibrated, revealing a text from Stiles.

**Stiles:** _Did it work?_

Lydia grinned while she typed her response.

**Lydia:** _You bet your ass it did._


End file.
